


Missunderstanding

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [30]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes it is difficult for Zeke to find the right words





	Missunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, misunderstood

„Case!“  
Zeke watched the boy grabbing hastily for his denim and shirt and swallowed.  
„Wait, please. I didn't mean...“

Reluctantly Casey turned around, trying to look calmer than he felt.  
„Don't bother with that, okay,“ he said snippily.  
„I don't need your flimsy excuses. It's all said.“

„But you got it wrong!“ 

Casey huffed.  
„What about 'It was just sex' can be misinterpreted?“

Feeling helpless Zeke shrugged.  
„I didn't mean it that way.“

„So, why did you say it?“

„Because...“  
Suddenly feeling nervous Zeke licked his dry lips.  
„I don't know how to tell you how much I love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (Livejournal)


End file.
